gemma ranshaw's school story
by mrsgemmastyles
Summary: knowing it what any Directioner wished happened at school


**School story**

**It was a normal Monday painfully dragging backs like everyone is carrying a ton of bricks up caws way side. But 4 students got a phone call to come to school and go to the heads office. **

**Gemma: a medium, chubby, hideous girl with brawny, red hair drooling down her circular hair like water about to touch the cup when you are dying for a drink. A lip as fat as her stomach, her nose pointing likes it's going to poke an eye out. Eyes sketch to her pupil scruffily. Her ears as tiny as a mouse. Gemma was quiet violent but she never believed in hurting a person and if she did she wouldn't forgive herself.**

**Lily: blond hair floating down waving in front of her face covering up her baby blue eyes too follows with a nose softer than a cookie, lips waiting for niall, she was quiet small but extremely violent. Freckles coving her face like a mask.**

**Nadia: brown wavy hair, as long as a marathon covering up her egg shaped head with eyes as brown as dark chocolate to simulate with her hair, a nose sharper than a pencil. Lips as flat as a pancake. She had the skinniest legs ever and Gemma was a bit jealous.**

**Becky: brown/black hair dangling to the bottom of her neck like a spider. A nose just meant for her and I know it sounds strange but to be honest only Becky can look pretty with her nose. Lips reminding you of an iPod they was that flat. Freckles coving her face delicately. Her body as skinny as a stick and the best thing about Becky was that whatever face she made she looked gorgeous and everyone loved her.**

**All creeping to the head teacher's office like they just killed someone wondering what they have done wrong all seeing if everything is ok. Gemma was the most scared because she has one of the best records in the school. When they eventually reached their destination they all stood staring at each other like it was a staring competition. Stood there staring at the door like it was a giant Gemma knocked on the door patiently hoping she wasn't in trouble. The door opened...**

'**Come in children' whispered Miss Gormley (the head teacher). 'I have been waiting for you now for 5 minuets'. Trembling the 4 students gazed at each other worried for what she was waiting for. 'Sit down girls please'. Her voice commanding the girls like they was a robot all sitting down one after the other.' I heard you girls like one direction, is that right?' her voice echoed through the room bouncing of the walls like a ball. The girl's ears twitched all sitting up beaming at miss like she read the minds like a book.**

'**Well so are you'. Five 'yes miss' hitting her like a lightning bolt raced across to her.' Well good because you 4 are going to be the guest of honour at our one direction consort in the theatre on Friday.' Becky started crying so much that her tears nearly flooded the room. Gemma fainted on the floor like a speck of dust. Lily just sat there screaming like a weird person which she is. Whilst Nadia was sat there like a normal person clenching inside all her excitement.**

**The days pasted as slow as an hour glass.**

**It was Friday, the girls rushed to the toilets getting ready to meet the man of their dreams. Gemma wore a black dress with pink straps dangling like a disco ball, high heels as tall as Mount Everest (Gemma could do anything in high heels even play a game of football) her hair curled so wasn't even on bit missing. Foundation gently touching her face as soft as a feather, mascara outlining her eyelashes making her eyes the first thing you see, lipstick as pink as a Barbie dolls outfit.**

**Becky wearing a blue dress just covering her knees, foundation hardly even touching her, eyeliner circling her eyes with mascara over it. Red lipstick hoping that her lips will be the first thing Liam saw, flats covering the soul of her feet (she didn't want to wear high heels in case she fell and embarrassed herself).**

**Lily wore a flowery dress but the straps was a bit too big for her so she wore it as a boob tube, brown high heels almost as high as Gemma's, blusher making her cheeks as pink as a rose, lipstick making her lips brighter than her cheeks.**

**Nadia wore some pink jeans showing her thinness of her legs, a super dry top showing how thin her arms was, pink vans just cause she adores pink but not as much as Gemma, her hair straightened so it was flat as a piece of paper. Mascara gently coving her eye lashes with pink cheeks to follow with shiny lips from her lip gloss.**

**All the girls ran out of the toilets to the theatre like it was a race, one by one waiting patiently for them to show up on stage to sing their hearts out. Eventually they came on the girls all screamed till their throats was sore. When the boys had finished singing LWWY niall picked a girl from the audience and noticed lily had just finished eating a full box of pizza and was still hungry niall asked miss Gormley to come up to the stage and he asked her in his charming Irish accent ' what is that girl over there with the blond hair who just finished eating pizza called?' **

'**Lily May Evans'. She happily replied. Niall gazed at lily until Zayn walked up to him whispering so who have you picked then. Smiling niall screamed into the microphone 'could Lily May Evans come to the stage please'. Lily was so shocked she chocked on her own words sprinting to the stage. She walked up the stage making sure she didn't trip other her two feet. Running to niall and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given in her life.**

**He leaned in slowly kissed her on the lips and whispered in her tiny mouse ears...'is there and friends of yours who like harry?' lily remembering Gemma was the biggest harry styles fan ever! "My mate Gemma Ranshaw is." Smartly she replied. Harry winked at niall grabbing his microphone shouting "Gemma Ranshaw please come to harry if you want a kiss!" Gemma ran as fast as a cheetah to the stage jogging up the stairs so all you heard was "bang, bang, and bang." Reaching to harry like when you drop your phone and you can't be bothered to get out of bed. Slowly he passionately kissed her on the cheek but she stopped for a minute when he was about to picked her up and sadly turned and said "I'm sorry if you can't pick me up because i am that fat." Harry shook his head picked her up and turned to her whispering you liar you're well easy to pick up what's the next thing you're going to lie about like saying your ugly."**

**Gemma blushed as pink as a radish. Harry laughed and put her down to kiss her again making her blush turn to red as a tomato. He whispered in her ear closely "do you have any Louis fans except me?" Gemma scanned through the crowd where she found Nadia stood shocked like she's having a heart attack. Quietly Gemma whispered in Harry's ear "Nadia Woodward". **

**Louis just happened to be listening to the convocation making sure Gemma didn't hurt Harry's feelings. Cheekily snatching Harry's microphone Louis sung" could i have a Nadia Woodward please because my hand is getting cold without her. Nadia gazed at Louis tiptoeing to the stage she grabbed Louis hand squeezing it tightly not wanting to let go. Liam walked up to Nadia. "Surly you must have a Liam Payne fan here right?" Nadia stared at Liam realizing this was reality and not a dream. "No. I don't but however Gemma does". Liam shyly dragged himself to Gemma tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. "would you happen to have a Liam fan because Nadia doesn't". Gemma smiled cheering him up and replied "yes i do, her name is Becky Barwick."**

**Liam got a smile slapped across his facing dancing to his microphone yelling "would a Becky Barwick come to the front for a Payne dance!" Becky smiled as she was no longer looked like a loner and skipped to the stage making a load of other girls faces drop from jealousy. When she finally hit the stage she walked up to Liam like in the movies but Zayn ran in front before she could and grabbed her saying "do you know anyone who you think would like me?" Becky shook her head. Zayn stormed of looking for a girl in the audience then Gemma realised her mate Zoe was gonna be at this consort and screamed "wait! Zayn I have a mate who likes you she's called Zoe Keenan!"**

**Zayn stuck his head up like a lion in hunting season and yelled at the top of his lungs Zoe Keenan may you come to the front this instant. Zoe walked casually walked to the front to find Zayn standing behind her. He took her hand and kissed it like a proper gentlemen. **

**Everyone on the stage stood there staring at each other and lily turned to niall to say "did you no Gemma makes some parody's out of your songs you no." Niall surprisingly turned to Gemma saying "but i thought you were a directioner?"**

"**I am a directioner except these parodies aren't mean there just saying how much we love you and that I've written one for nearly every song a 1 and a half of Nicki Minaj's songs and like a third of whistle by Flo Rida."**

"**Ok so have you done one to more than this?"**

"**Yeah why?"**

"**Why don't you 5 sing it to us then?"**

"**Ok but I'm the one who mainly know the words properly"**

**The music started to play to more than this and Gemma started singing. The theatre went silent to listen to the music of their voices in pain from how much the 5 girls adored them. When it got to the third verse all the girls sung on the top of their voices even Becky and Zoe who also adore Justin Bieber. Evan one direction stood there singing "IVE ALWAYS HAD THE GUTS TO SAY THAT JUSTIN BIEBERS GAY! HES ONLY JUST HIT PUBERTY YOU NO" then that was just it everyone broke down laughing. One direction turned to Gemma and said "ok you just did a song for us and now it's time we return the favour." 5 chairs all of a sudden appeared on stage for the girls to sit on. One direction to their girl and sat them on a stool perfectly. The music started to play but Gemma new straight away what the song was and started to burst out crying. Tears streaming down her soft cheeks like a waterfall.**

**That song was 'little things'. Liam started his part but grabbed Becky's hand like he was talking about her. Zayn's part came and the main thing he did was point to Zoe. The chorus came and then Louis part which made Gemma cry harder because she new harry was up next and Louis sung to Nadia touching her face like he was going to give her a kiss. Finally Harry's part returned with his hand he whipped away Gemma's tears lifted up her chin with his hand and sung the part of the song especially to her, the strange thing was that everything he said was exactly Gemma cause she hates her voice on tape and she deletes it straight away before even hearing 3 seconds of her voice. She never wants to know how much she weighs cause she know that she will be extremely disappointed and will stop eating. But she sometimes has to squeeze into her jeans.**

**Harry turned to Gemma at the end of the song and said " right, now I've don't my song to you so I'd like to hear that rap of yours Becky has told me about from right by my side" passing the microphone so Gemma stood in the middle of the stage facing harry doing her rap missing out the swearing cause she knows how much harry hates it. **

"**This is the best birthday ever! Gemma screamed." Harry stopped and looked at Gemma now knowing it was her birthday and he wanted to make sure he got her a gift even though it would be a bit late."**

"**Harry?"**

"**Yes Gemma"**

"**You know all the things you were singing in the song?"**

"**Ye"**

"**Well all of that is true"**

"**Really? What else is there to know about you Gemma?" Gemma shyly looked at harry in the eye to make sure he had her full attention. "Well I adore love actually, titanic and Bambi and I think the ideal first date would be eating sweet pop corn with you date on your own watching you of the films so you can cuddle up with them. Erm. Oh yes, also I love carrots to bits but I really like tacos and I think its adorable when a boy still has to sleep with a blanket he's had since he was little." Harry suddenly became a whole lot interested in Gemma as most of the things she said were his favourite things as well.**

**It was time for one direction to go so the girls all said their goodbyes even though deep inside they wanted to stay with them forever and ever.**

**The next day was just an ordinary Saturday like yesterday never even happened. The girls all just had a lazy weekend and stayed at Gemma's as her birthday had just gone past. There was a knock at Gemma's door all the girls came to answer it as they was the only ones in the house. It was the post women with a parcel for Gemma so she signed it wondering who it was from. They all ran upstairs like they was playing chase. All sat one by one Gemma opened her present. It was from Harry.**

**They were a card Gemma read outline: **

'**dear Gemma, I over heard you screaming it was the best birthday ever and I knew I had to get a present for the person I love for her birthday and spoil her rotten hears my number call me when you get this! P.S I hope you love it as much as I love you! P.S.S I LOVE YOU!**

**Gemma reached into the box and the first thing she pulled out was a huge big, brown, fuzzy bear holding a heart saying 'I love you'. Hugging the bear she reached in for another item and pulled out an iphone 5 with £100,000 credit on just so she can ring harry 24, 7. Smiley she put the phone on her bedside table pulling out a amazing dress with high heels and earrings'. Aluminous red boob tube fit for a queen with red shoes to match and back earrings' with it. There was a note attached to that as well saying:**

**Gemma i know this is my second note but i no you look nice in red and i was hoping perhaps on Friday after school I'll come over to pick you up and maybe you would like to go on a moonlight picnic?**

**There was one last thing in the box and that was £1 million pounds cash to go shopping!**

**Days passed and it was time for another Monday. No one even talked about Friday which made it much more awkward. The week was more painful than watching fat person do exercise. But then it came to Friday...**

**It was a boring old German lesson and Gemma was about 5 minutes away from falling asleep but then the bell went so Gemma picked herself up and slammed back down for English. However Gemma loves English because she likes to right stories all the time. But for some reason Becky hadn't showed up? There was a knock at the door... It was Miss Gormley she marched in the room like she was just so proud smiley and everything it was just. Awful. She asked for Gemma to stand at the front when all of a sudden lily Nadia, Zoe and Becky walked in through the door with one direction behind them.**

**Harry came in wearing jeans, a super dry top, all star trainers and a black blasé. Holding a bunch of flowers for Gemma. He smartly walked up to Gemma not caring that he was in front of her class and kissed her not wanting to ever leave her. They both walked out jollily holding one another's hand. Gemma paused. She turned to harry "i thought the date was tonight?" harry smiled. "it is tonight but that is going to be our second date." Gemma got confused. "Why? When is our first date?" harry shook his head. "Now, once we have got your stuff because you are staying and mine tonight."**

**As soon as they got to Gemma's house she sprinted upstairs to her room with harry behind her. Rushing she put her: hairbrush, curler's, make up, hair spray, out fit for the moonlight picnic, outfit for the first date, and 4 tops, 2 jackets, 5 pair of shoes, 3 pairs of underwear, 4 pairs of trousers, 2 purse, 2 skirts, 2 dresses and her toothbrush in a bag dashing down the stairs back to the car.**

**Sat in the car all she did was pinch her wondering if it was a dream and why did hers actually come true? The limo dropped harry and Gemma of at Harry's house. It was the biggest house she had ever seen in her life! Harry taking her house took her in wear he hung up her coat and taking her bag up to his room. Showing Gemma to the living room.**

"**Wait, why don't I get dressed for our first date?" harry slowly grabbed Gemma's hand taking her upstairs to his room and left her there to get changed whilst he had to go and do something important. Once Gemma got changed she walked down the stairs one step at a time feeling like a princess.**

**Harry was stood at the bottom holding the strangest thing ever for a first date. He was holding a bowl of sweet popcorn. It took Gemma a while but then she realised harry has done the date which she wished would be her first date. Smiling harry took her hand leading her to the living room wear love actually was on and almost all the way through it Harry and Gemma was crying.**

**Gemma cried so much that she fell asleep on Harry's lap. Whilst Gemma was asleep harry took a photo on and once the film had finished he woke her up and showed her the picture to try and convince her that she was not ugly but it was still no use.**

**Gemma went into Harry's room got her clothes and started to get ready whilst harry got into his outfit.**

**1hour later they both was ready holding hands walking down the stairs like they was going to prom harry raced forwards so he could open the front door for Gemma. Walking down the streets to go to a field. Harry and Gemma kept bumping into harry but Gemma was more than happy to take a photo for them.**

**Once they effectually got there they had to cross an old brick bridge which was covered in candles on the footpath to the picnic. Harry and Gemma sat down talking and eating. Harry found out lots of things bout Gemma like her mum died when she was 1 and a half having an epileptic fit in the bath and that's why since Gemma was told that she is afraid to have a bath. Harry started to cry at it though. It started to rain so they walked home where they both stopped outside the house to enjoy their passionate kiss in the rain like in the movies.**

**The weekend went by extremely fast and then it was time for Gemma to go back home so harry drove her home both laughing all the way home joking around then thinking what the others got up during the weekend. It was a long journey just to make it better once Gemma got home it was time for her to get ready for school so she got ready and harry drove her to school where he kissed her outside the gates to say goodbye and texted her 'I love you' the very moment when he could not lay his eyes on her anymore.**

**Surprising no one said anything not even a peep at all in school until it was English miss never shut up about it and kept asking questions what happened during the weekend with her and harry which kept making it a bit strange and awkward. **

**Harry never stopped collecting Gemma from school until she graduated and that's when she moved in to b pregnant with twin girls. On Christmas day Gemma walked downstairs to find harry at the bottom on one knee with a open box with a ring inside it with a diamond the size of your hand place on top whilst harry speeches.**

"**Gemma Sophie Ranshaw i love you with all my heart that's why we have managed to make it this long unlike Zayn and zoe or Louis and Nadia R.I.P Nadia. Cause us together make a team and I never really thought that I would ever date a fan in my life never mind moving in with one. My two daughters and sat in your belly waiting to come out in 3 months and we have already got the names Darcy rose styles and Annabella Grace Ranshaw. They are properly telling me to hurry up but this is a pretty hard job to do you see. I remember when we first met at the consort i fell in love with you instantly and I remember when you never stopped crying when I sung my part of 'little things' to you. I also remember our first date when I took you out of your English lesson and your teacher was staring at us like we were naked. I'm never going to forget when I asked you to move in or when you told me your was pregnant they was the happiest days of my life, but I'm here for that I'm here to ask you a question. Will you marry me?"**

**And Gemma's whole life changed with that one question someday it will change yours but just make sure your with the perfect guy and you are ready.**

**THE END**

**BY GEMMA RANSHAW**


End file.
